Tim's Crush on the Drummer
by Jason Todd the Red Hood
Summary: Tim is feeling stressed out with work, being a business man is tough. But not to worry, Dick Grayson is here. Being the great brother he is, he takes his baby brother to a club. You know the deal, bright lights, loud music. But what happens when Tim starts to develop a crush on the drummer of the band who plays there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, I only own the text of said fanfiction.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Jason Todd here for the first chapter of my new story. If you've kept up with my other story "When You Mix Red and Blue", I did mention that I was planning a new fic, and this is it. This is however, a Tim x Jason fanfiction and not a Richard x Jason fic. I will be updating my other story soon; I've had a bit of writer's block with it. For now, I hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not more so. On with the story!

* * *

Tim Drake was a well known business man in Gotham City. He was highly intelligent, and was always on top of things. But lately, work had been getting the best of him. It seemed as though whenever he felt he was finally done for the day, more work came piling in. The man was exhausted. Luckily for him, his older brother Dick had noticed his fatigue, and decided to take him out so he could relieve his stress. Tim had just gotten home when his phone started to ring. You see, Richard wasn't one for texts, he liked to talk seeing as he was a very social person. Tim didn't even have to check the caller ID to know who was on the other end. He sighed.

"Hello?" "Hey Timmy!" a cheerful voice replied. "What's up Dick, I'm kind of busy," the younger man said, and even though he wasn't at the moment, he just wanted to relax, and Dick was just too much right now. "I've noticed you seem a little overworked. You should come with me to this club downtown. I know what you're thinking, and it's not as bad as it seems. It'll be fun!" Dick said, really trying to convince his adopted brother to come out with him. The club was nice for something in downtown Gotham, which is saying something. Of course Tim didn't want to go, but he figured he should or else Dick would probably show up at his apartment and drag him down there anyway. "Yeah, sure," he sighed into his phone. "Really? That's great! I'll be there soon." The older man spoke, and before Tim could have a second thought about it, he hung up.

"What did I just get myself into?" Tim mumbled to himself, going to get ready. He showered, which relaxed him some, and put on a simple V-neck shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Dick, not a minute later, knocked on his door. After letting his brother in, he was met with a look of disapproval. "You can't wear that to a club. You have to add some flair!" "I think you have enough of that for the both of us," the younger said, eyeing the older carefully. Richard was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a blue T-shirt underneath, and quite possibly the tightest skinny jeans Timothy has ever seen. Leather boots clad his feet. He sighed for probably the twentieth time today. "Oh no, you need some too," Dick said, and proceeded to push his little brother into his room where his closet was, rummaging through it.

By the time he was done, Tim was now dressed in a tight red V-neck, unlike his previous loose white one. Black skinny jeans, boots, and slicked back hair completed his look. "Is this really necessary?" Tim said, looking at himself in his full length mirror. "Well, of course baby brother! You look great." Dick smiled. And then they were off, in Dick's car, to the club. _Oh boy. _Tim thought as the buildings of downtown passed him by.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is chapter one. And just so you know, this is an AU, if you hadn't caught on to that. They don't live their vigilante counterparts in this story, and Jason is not one of Bruce Wayne's adopted sons. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Until then,

The Red Hood ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I only own the text.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Jason Todd here for chapter two of this fanfiction. For those of you waiting for new chapters of my other story, they'll be out. I think I'll have to take some time to plan them, like I did with this story, because previously I didn't plan out the chapters of that fic. I want to give a special thanks to my brother Tim, because he's one of the best friends I've ever had. I love you bro, and I hope you like this story because I'm writing it for you. On with the story!

* * *

The club approached, and Richard slowed the car down, finding a place to park near the door. The pair unbuckled their seat belts and pushed open their doors, walking up to the man outside the entrance. "Name?" the bouncer asked, with a deep voice that matched his large figure well. "Richard Grayson." The older said, pulling out his ID and showing the man. "And you?" "Tim Drake." He pulled out his ID, mimicking his brother's actions. "You can go in." the man said, and opened the door for them.

Tim was met with bright lights, and loud music. What he wasn't expecting, was an actual band to be playing. It was a group of three people. A rather muscular red haired man was playing the guitar. He had green tattoos on his biceps and a red hat on his head. A very tan, fiery haired girl was singing; she was clad in purple. He had to admit, they were good. He felt someone tugging on his arm. "C'mon, I can get us seats up closer," Dick smiled. They sat down at one of the many circular tables lined up near where the band was playing.

Tim resumed observing the members of the band, looking over towards the back of the stage, where the drummer sat. He was, much like the guitar player, a rather muscular man. He had black hair, with what looked to be a white streak through his bangs. He looked like he was having the time of his life, with his whole body concentrated on the beat of the song. Tim could only stare. The song ended, and red haired man announced they'd be taking a break, walking off stage. He felt a nudge at his shoulder. "I'm going to go talk to that girl, you okay here baby brother?" Dick asked, already walking away towards the tan singer. He nodded, and walked off, looking for a bathroom, needing to take a break himself. Once he found it, he began walking faster, running right into someone's chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking up to see the guitar player from the band."No, it's okay. It's my fault," the man said. "So… uh. You're in that band, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm Roy. The girl up on stage is Kory, and Jason is the drummer. We play here all the time." _Jason. So that's his name. _"Oh, that's cool." Tim said. Roy moved out of his way, back toward the stage. "Sorry to hold you up, kid, nice meeting you," the red head smiled, and then he was gone. Tim shook his head and smiled, walking inside. He wasn't expecting to see Jason in there. Let alone see Jason checking himself out in the bathroom mirror. He giggled. The drummer stopped flexing to himself in that instant, looking over at the man at the door.

He grinned. "Hey, you didn't see that, okay?" Tim raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, sure." Jason walked over to where he stood and leaned his hand against the door, suddenly really close to Tim. "So, you like the show so far?" His voice was deep, but not too deep, and rough. It was perfect. Tim blushed. "Yeah, you guys are good. I met your friend just a second ago." He took a moment to really look at the man in front of him. He had on a white tank top, dark blue jeans with rips near the knees, and combat boots. He was slightly tanned, and his eyes were an icy green, with a hint of blue. He had dog tags around his neck. He smelled like cigarettes, leather, and some sort of cologne. It made Tim lightheaded. It was intoxicating. Jason laughed. "Roy? Ah, he's crazy. Hope he didn't scare ya." He shook his head. "Nah, he was nice. Told me you guys play here a lot." "Yeah, we do. Pays well I guess," the older of the two winked, "So I can expect your cute face at our next show?" Tim blushed darker than before, and without thinking, agreed. "Y-yeah. I'll be there." "Great, I'll be looking for you." He gave the younger man another grin, and stepped outside, brushing Tim's hand on the way out. Tim walked over to the sink, splashing his face with cold water, and then walked back out the door in search of his brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Well here's chapter two, I hope you liked it. I tried, I really did. I'll post chapter three soon, maybe today.

Until then,

The Red Hood ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, I only own the text.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back for chapter three. I literally just wrote chapter two, but I'm feeling motivated to write more. So here I am, and on with the story.

* * *

Tim pushed through the crowd, seeing his brother flirting with the singer, Kory, near the stage. _Of course._ He rolled his eyes fondly and sat down at the table they had occupied earlier. He watched as Kory walked toward the stage steps with a wave, and as Dick came walking back to him, huge smile on his face. "I got her number!" he said. "Way to go, Romeo." Tim laughed, looking from Dick's blindingly white teeth to the stage. He picked the wrong moment to look up, it seemed. Jason pulled off his shirt, probably covered with sweat, and set it aside. His chest and abs were glistening in the colorful club lights. Tim couldn't breathe. _Shit._

And that wasn't even the worst of it. After talking to Roy and Kory for a moment, he turned around, heading back to his drum set. It was simple and black, with _The Outlaws_ printed in red on the largest drum. Tim couldn't look away. On Jason's back, splayed across his shoulders, and all down his back, was a tattoo. Wings, looking like they were singed by fire, broken and burnt, sat embedded in the drummer's skin. Tim bit his lip. He wanted to see it up close, touch it and run his fingers along the ink.

He and Dick sat, until the show was over. Tim looked at Jason the entire time, and Dick took notice. He smiled to himself thinking of how his baby brother had a crush. He had grown quite a lot. The younger of the two was relieved that he didn't have to ask himself, when Dick suggested they go again next week. He tried to appear as though he wasn't extremely excited, and agreed to go. They walked back to the exit, and Dick led the way to the car. Tim was about to follow, when he saw Jason near a motorcycle a few cars away from Dick's. He was still shirtless, leaning against the bike, smoking. The older man saluted him, causing him to giggle and wave back. Dick called over to him. "Hey Tim, come on! You can flirt later!" Tim shook his head and got in the passenger's seat. "You're one to talk," he mumbled. Richard just laughed, and started the car, heading back to Tim's apartment.

A week later, Tim and Dick were back. Dick was dressed in too tight pants, again. Tim slicked back his hair, again. Tim was anxious. He didn't know what would happen once he saw Jason again. They walked up to the bouncer, the bouncer let them in, and again Tim was blinded by bright lights. He immediately looked to the stage, and saw Jason's band there, getting ready to start the show. Dick was ahead of him, going to see his new girlfriend before the show. He and Kory had gotten very close since they met, talking on the phone constantly. Jason locked eyes with him, and motioned for him to come up.

He climbed up the steps and stood, face to face with the drummer again, as his smell filled Tim's nose. "Hey, I almost thought you wouldn't come. It's good to see you," he smiled. Tim smiled back. "I told you I'd be here." Jason put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Well, babe, I hope you like the show. I might even sing, just for you." Tim bit his lip. "And how many girls have you used that one on?" he said, but on the inside Jason's flirting was making him melt. The older man leaned in close to Tim's ear, wrapping his arm securely around Tim's shoulders.

"None. And between you and me, I don't swing that way. I find boys like you _much_ more attractive," he mumbled, letting go of Tim completely, and walking towards the back of the stage. Tim walked back down the stairs, barely able to make it to the table. His legs felt like they would give out on him any second. He had a crush on the drummer, and it was bad.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's chapter three, I hope you liked it. Chapter four will be out tomorrow most likely.

Until then,

The Red Hood ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, you know the deal.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I missed you all. I know I haven't updated in a long time, I just haven't been motivated to write lately. But I'm going to see how this goes, and maybe update my other story too. On with the story!

* * *

The show went on as per usual, Jason stealing glances and shooting grins at Tim the whole time. Dick laughed and nudged Tim's shoulder. "Hey, Jason really seems to like you." That's when it hit him; the drummer didn't know his name. Neither did Roy, and he hadn't even met Kory yet. What was wrong with him? And how did Dick know Jason's name? "How do you know his name?" Tim said curiously. "Kory told me all about them, Jason and Roy." Richard replied, grinning. The younger man hummed and nodded. He looked up towards the stage again. He really did enjoy watching their shows. The song had ended, and Jason suddenly walked up towards the front of the stage. He talked in a hushed tone with Kory for a minute, and she moved over to the drum set, where the raven haired man had previously sat, moving it over.

Jason nodded to Roy, and he proceeded to go through a door near the back of the stage. "Jase, I might need a little help back here," he said. The audience sat in a mix of confusion and anticipation. "What's going on?" Tim whispered to Dick. "I don't know, I'm excited, aren't you?" Dick looked at his adopted brother, then quickly back to the stage when he saw Tim's eyes light up. Now, Jason and Roy were rolling a piano up a ramp that Tim had failed to notice earlier. Once they got it up to the center of the stage, Jason sat at the bench, and Roy adjusted the microphone. Going back to his guitar, Roy proceeded to pack up his stuff, and walk out with a grin shot at his band members. The drummer spoke then, Tim hanging to his every word.

"Alright guys, sorry for the interruption. I'm Jason, and this is Kory. She's gonna help me out with this. I'd like to sing a song, and I'm dedicating it to a little cutie I met last week." He shot a wink Tim's way, setting fire to the younger man's cheeks. Cheers were heard throughout the club, and he began to play. And then, he sang.

_"Walked into a room of unfamiliar faces, yet yours caught my eye._

_Love at first sight is too cliché, but you took my breath away._

_Darling, darling, will we meet again? _

_Will we meet… again?"_

Tim stared up in awe at Jason. His voice was beautiful. It fit the song perfectly, and anyone could tell he truly felt what he sang.

_"Coffee cups and rain falling from the ceiling. _

_How these things happen so fast, no, no._

_One moment we're meeting, the next, our lips are dancing. _

_One night with you, and I forget my past." _

The song continued, and when it ended, the audience erupted in applause. The older man looked to Tim. It was a look he'd never seen on the usually sarcastic, flirty man. The business man smiled widely; blush still very alive on his face. Kory spoke this time, as Jason began packing things away. "That is all we have for tonight. Goodnight everyone! We expect to see you next week." They walked out then, and Dick gestured towards the exit. "You might want to go talk to your boyfriend, baby brother." Tim glared for good measure, uttering a childish "He's _not_ my boyfriend," and walked quickly to the door.

He saw Jason by his motorcycle, much like before. It appeared that Roy and Kory had already left. He tried to remain calm, and Jason spotted him, putting out his cigarette once Tim stood before him. "Hey babe, what's up?" he said smoothly. "Tim." The younger said. "The name's Tim. Tim Drake." "Jason Todd. Nice to finally get your name." He figured it was better that he didn't mention that he already knew Jason's name, so he opted for something else. "Uh, you sing really well. I'm surprised." "Ha, I'm glad you think so. I told you I'd sing for you. I don't lie," the green eyed man said, smiling. "That song was for me?" Jason stepped closer to Tim, slipping an arm around his waist, and sliding his other hand into the younger's slicked hair. "Don't play dumb. You know it was." Tim looked up at Jason, his breathing becoming shallow as Jason's scent continued to fill his brain with every breath. His skin burned where Jason was touching him. The older man leaned in, pressing his lips to Tim's. He melted into Jason, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Jason smiled against Tim's lips, biting his lower lip softly before pulling away. "I really like you, _Tim._" He got on his motorcycle, strapping on his red helmet, and saluted Tim before starting it up and riding away. Tim stood. He couldn't move, only listen to the roar of Jason's bike getting farther away. He licked his lips, still tasting Jason on them. Smoke and coffee. Finally, Dick approached him, leading him to the car.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this was chapter… 4. Right? I think so. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I give full credit to Max Schneider for the excerpt of his song Darling. Whether it's a cover or not, I'm not entirely sure, I've only heard his version if it is. You guys should definitely listen to him, he's really good. I'll update soon.

Until then,

The Red Hood (;


End file.
